Operation: New Race
by Inkheartpony
Summary: Dib believes Zim has given up on world domination and accepted his fate, to be exiled on earth. But Zim has a plan, a plan he has been working on for years, and planet earth is now im more danger than ever, Espically the females. Gender crossing, dib F
1. Chapter 1

Hey there. Its me ghost chan and ive decided to start my first invader zim fan fic. Im sure its creator hates us now but its ZADR. Sorta,  
This is a Gender reversing Fic.  
Dib is a girl in this fic, Zim is male. Gaz is male

Summary: After years of fighting zim and stoping his silly plans, Dib notices that Zim has been acting strange. He hasn't tried to take over the planet in serveal years, after a while of stalking she assumes Zim gave up, But when Girls start vanishing from the school, Dib turns to the only person it could be, and a horrible plan is uncoverd. Rated M for Mature content.

Note: please excuse grammar and spelling errors…youll injoy the story more. Until I get an editor to look over the work XD

Chapter one: Zim

Dib stood against a tree outside the school running a hand through her spiky black hair. She adjusted her glasses and looked at herself in the mirror. Not that she cared much abought her looks but she did have her pirde. She wore a blue t-shirt with a rather serious yellow face on it, and it showed off her navel.  
Over that she had on a long black jacket and tight blue jeans on her legs. Completing the outfit where her favorite black boots. She turned seeing who she was waiting for.

There he was, the only kid in school with green skin, that silly alien zim. Or at least he used to be a joke. He was tall suddenly, She wasn't sure how he grew, but he did. He traded his old wig for a longer one, black featherd hair, but he still had his purple contacts. He wore the same outfit as usall, a red long shirt and black pants and boots, his black gloves hiding his deformed hands. He turned and looked at Dib with a blank stare before walking into the school building without so much as a breath.

Dib frowned, he had been like that for a few years now, he stoped speaking to her all together, stoped his silly plans, he walked around like a zombie most of the time. Dib had to assume Zim had given up on his plans to destroy the earth for the Aramada. Dib smiled and walked into the school, maybe now she could try and live a normal high skool life.

She met up with her brother Gaz, standing in a purple shirt and black jeans. He had pericings on his ear and lips and his purple hair was down to his sholders. On his arm he had fish net sleeves and chains. Dib smiled" Morning Gaz"

Gaz glared down at her and frowned" What did I tell you abought talking to me at skool?"  
Dib smiled" aw common bro…it's a new school year lets hang out"

Gaz pushed him" Talk to me again and ill hang your bras form the flag pole" he walked away.  
Dib frowned and watched him leave. She didn't have any friends in this school and her own brother wouldn't hang around her. As she began walking to class she passed a group of gossping girls.

'she went to the bathroom and never came back. She said she felt like someone had been following her all week"  
"no way? Zeta was kidnapped? Did the police find any clues?"  
"No! there isn't a trace of her, its like she vanished"

Dib looked over her shoulder at the girls and narrowed her eyes" a vanishing?....hu…that's odd" she walked into the classroom, passing by Zim.

She suddenly felt a chill up her spine as she passed him and turned around to look at him. He had turned his face away from her but she could swear he was hiding a smile.  
Dib sat down and frowned, maybe she was imagining it….but then again you never knew what that alien scum was thinking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….+++++++

Zim walked home from school, the ran slipped down his face, but such earthly defenses did not phase him anymore. He opned the door to his home, not even bothering to greet the robot sitting on the couch watching tv with a blank stare. He went down to his lab.

He walked out into the lab ignoring the sobbing sound coming from the left side, he went straight to his computer. The tallest appeard on the screen, next to them was a red eyed invader, tall and with a scar running down his face on the right side. " Invader Zim reporting in My tallest…."  
Red frowned" Hello zim….My you've gotten tall….good for you"  
Zim smiled" thank you my tallest….it is all thanks to my expiremnts on this worm dropping of a planet….i sent the results to invader bane…seeing as you would not answer my calls."

Purple sipped his drink before answering" well…we don't like you…"  
Zim frowned" im aware of that now….But despite that I see that you cannot ignore me now…not after what ive discovered."

Bane smiled and leaned forward" I thought you where a joke Zim….who knew you would be any use…"  
Red smiked" Yea Zim…way to be usefull….we will be near Earth shortly….Gather as many human females as you can. If your expirements work out…Nothing will stop us…we will Rule the galaxy!"

Zim looked over his shoulder at the nude sniveling girl in a circular cell behind him. She backed away when he looked at her and he smiled" Yes…and all it will take is a little bit of ….sacrifice…"

Gohst: there is chapter one guys :D just a warning this is going to be dark….REAL dark.  
Review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2: bane

Hey there, another update. Want longer chapters? Review, want an update? Review! The more reviews I get the longer ill make the chapters and the faster ill update.

Chapter Two.: Bane

Dib sat under a tree at lunch eating a sandwitch, when a shadow came over her. She looked up supirsed to see Zim standing over her.

She lowerd her sandwitch and raised a brow" what do you want Zim?" she said standing up. Zim smiled and took her sandwitch and took a large bite from it before handing it back to her and walking away. Dib blinked" Ah! What the hell Zim!?"

Zim walked behind the school building and smiled at the person before him. Standing near him was a young man with long red hair and blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt and black vest with baggy jeans.  
Zim smiled" Invader Bane….its good to see you…Nice disguise.."

Bane nodded and frowned" there are so many discusting things on this planet…like water and …germs...do you have the injection I need?"

Zim nodded and handed him a case" this should last you a month…until we can fuze you. Inject it once a day and it should keep you safe from this planets natural defenses…"

Bane took the case and smiled" and the subjects?"  
Zim looked at a group of girls nearby"….already to be transported…we will need to be stealthy abought this bane…understand?"

Bane smiled and ran a hand through his wig" mmmm….of course…" he walked over to the girls and they began to talk to him giggling.  
Zim frowned and turned seeing Dib walking around the corner" whos your new friend ZIM"  
Zim smiled and walked over to Dib" You should stay away from him…"

He brushed past her and Dib blinked confused. She turned to look at Bane as he took one of the girls hands and kissed it gently.  
Dib made a face" Urg….." She turned and followed Zim" Hey! Wait"  
Zim looked over his shoulder at her and then darted into an ally.  
Out of instinct Dib quickly Gave chase, but when she reached the end of the Ally she didn't see Zim anywhere.  
Gaz grabbed dibs shoulder" What are you doing?"  
Dib jumped" Gaz…what…are you smokeing?"  
Gaz tossed a bud over his shoulder" No…And if you tell dad I swear ill fill your life with as much Doom as possible"  
Dib frowed" Gaz listen to me…Zim is up to something again I just know it…You have to help me find out what hes up to!"  
Gaz rolled her eyes" Not this again! Give it up Dib, Zim is no threat"  
Dib frowned" But Gaz this feels different…I mean it seems serious!"  
Gaz turned and walked away" Yeah yeah…Blow it out your ass…"

Dib frowned and kicked the wall. She then grabbed her foot and hissed in pain" fine…looks like im on my own again"

That night Dib stood outside of Zims glowing green home. She pulled on her night vision goggles and moved towards the door. She peered into the window and saw Gir rolling on the floor. She slipped inside easily and walked past him and smiled"….wow…this is easy" she stoped at the toilet that was the entrance to Zims lab" Wait…its too easy"

She turned as Gir rushed at her and tackled her to the floor with an insane scream" WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME"  
his eyes turned red as he tied her down and then picked her up shoving her into the toilet. He walked over to the lever and smiled. She blinked" wait..Gir DON'T"

His eyes turned blue and he smiled" Im ganna get me a Taco" he screamed as he flushed her. She screamed as she slid down the tube and landed harshly on the cold floor.

She looked up seeing black boots near her head" Glad you could join us DIB stink"  
She gasped as she was picked up and tossed into a tube, witch closed around her" Zim! Let me out Zim!"  
Zim leaned against the tube" No…Why on Irk would I do that? You're the only one who could stand in my way"  
She frowned" I knew it! You are up to something! What is it this time Zim hmm? Planning to take over the planet with some unesscary machine?! Hypnotize the people with some hedious monster!?"

Zim turned as Bane walked in dragging a unconiseince girl behind him. Zim turned" Youll see Dib meat…"  
Dib gasped as Bane pulled off his wig and his face melted away to his green skin. Zim waisted no time in stripping the young woman and throwing her cloths in a burner nearby. He lifted her up and threw her onto a table as bane took out a rather large slender device" make sure shes strapped down…"  
Zim nodded as he tied down her legs and arms.

Dib watched in horror as bane stood over the girl with the device. Dib frowned" HEY leave her alone! Where do you think your putting that!" Zim turned and looked at Dib with a grin" It seems Humans are usefull beings after all Dib…Their DNA and natural ammunity to this planet will come in handy…With a little cross breeding"

Dib turned pale and leaned back in the tube" You…Your…."  
Bane tapped the long object he held with a smile" Don't you do the same thing with cows on this planet?"  
Dib blushed as Bane began to insert it into the girl. Dib turned her back to the site pale faced" Oh god…this …" Zim leaned on the cage" itll take a while to Make the army the tallest have asked for…but don't worry…You wont share the same fate as them"

Dib looked around seeing lots of the missing girls in tanks with swollen stomics. Dib glared" This is sick Zim, ill put a stop to it youll see. You cant treat us like cattles! We are humans!"

Zim waved a hand" SILENCE PUNY EARTH COW" he growled slaming his fhist on the tank" How are you going to do anything from here"

Dib blinked" um well…i…"

Zim smiled" Exactly….ive been planning this for years…Of course these Irkian cross breeds wont be held in high ranks within the armada…but will be used as grunt soldiers on new planets. This new way of taking over planet will make sure that we take over the galaxy…"  
Zim let out a loud laugh and Bane rolled his eyes tossing the tube into the fire" give it a rest Zim…." He frowned" what abought her?"

Zim choked an then turned" The DIB is not to be used in such a way. She has made me suffer every day since ive come to this horrid planet…..She is mine to destroy!" he said holding up his hand.

Bane frowned" Phhft…whatever…The Armada will be here by tommrow…"

Dib felt faint" The…Amada…no…"

Zim smiled" That's right dib…Earth will soon belong to Irk! There is nothing that can stop the Armada now…" He sat down in his chair and turned" heheh….this will be a wonderful victory indeed"

Gaz approached Zims house with an glare in his eyes." Zim…im going to tear out his squidly spooch"

To be countined

Ah its so hard to write something so dark, I was a little emberssed to show the incemnation scene so I didn't go into to much detail. Im such a chiken. But itll only get darker from here so I have to suck it up. XD please review…ill try harder if you do!


	3. Chapter 3: The Armada

Gohst: Mmm…Is this not as good as it could be? I haven't gotten any feedback for this fic….

Chapter three: The armada

Zim sat in his lab looking over an X-ray of one of the womans womb. He frowned" urg…I'm not sure this one is developing properly…"  
He stood up" Might have to kill it…" He stopped seeing Dib asleep in her tube. She had tried her best to stay awake but failed terribly.

Zim walked over and leaned against it looking down at her" I am this close to destroying your planet…and getting my revenge on you for the trouble you caused….how could you sleep with such a peacefully look on your face Dib monkey…"

Zim turned hearing the elevator descend. He walked forward thinking it must be Bane with more test subjects.  
Zim was surprised when Gaz stepped inside" Where is she…"

Zim backed up" what!? How did you get past Gir?"  
Gir ran forward and hugged Gaz around the neck. Gaz patted Girs head" Ill repeat myself one more time….Where is she"  
Zim smiled" Your sister is mine now fool! And I will destroy-"

"What? Is Dib here? Like I care play your dumb cat and mouse game. Rebecca…Where is she."

Zim raised a brow" Eh? Who?"

Gaz grabbed zim by the shirt" Rebecca…..Dark red hair, green eyes, five four?"

Zim frowned" I do not know this Rebecca!" he said his spider like legs coming from his pak and slamming into Gaz throwing him against the wall.

This woke Dib from her sleep and she let out a yell" GAZ!"

Zim hovered over Gaz Grinning" Say goodbye Monkey!" he said going to slam down one of the legs into Gazs head.

He caught it and with a grunt pushed zim off balance and got to his feet.  
Zim fell into one of the tanks witch opened up and spilled green ooze everywhere. The girl inside fell out with a thud.

Gaz moved to her and lifted her head" Rebecca? Wake up" he said smacking her face" Hey…"

Zim looked up and frowned" NO unhand that one! She's actually developing a good child!"

Gaz looked over his shoulder and frowned" what."

Dib frowned" Gaz! Zim is using our woman to breed super Irkan invaders! He's impregnating them with some weird machine"

Gaz frowned and looked at Rebecca then at Zim."You….Got my girlfriend pregnant?"

Zim blinked" well uh….yea….that's my plan. And it is a GENUIS PLAN"

Gaz slammed his fist into Zims face before picking up Rebecca and walking out with her.

Dib blinked" HEY what a bought me?"

Gaz looked back" Leave me out of your dumb games…"with that he was gone.

Zim held his face and frowned" grrr…GIR….why did you let that monkey beast in here?"

Gir smiled" He gave me a TACO"

Zim frowned" …you'r lucky I've grown fond of you Gir…" He stood up and ran to the computer" BANE …"

Bane appeared on the screen" What?"

Zim frowned" One of our cows where taken….Number six. You must retrieve her…ill meet you on the Armada…"

Bane frowned" You got it. Are you bringing your little pet?"

Zim looked over his shoulder at Dib" Of course….She can watch her planet die from space…"

Dib struggled with her restraints" Damn it Zim! You can't do this!"

Zim opened the cell and grabbed Dib by the head" Sure I can…whose going to stop me Dib?"

Dib frowned" I will!....somehow…"

Zim picked up Dib and swung her over his shoulder" Sure sure….Gir….Get the voot Ready….we are going home…"

Dib frowned" No!" she squirmed and Zim headed for his ship. He tossed Dib in the back and hopped inside With Gir. As the roof to Zims house opened, Dib was met with a chilling sight.

In the sky was a huge purple ship, firing red lasers down onto the planets surface. Irkan Invaders came down in small pods and began to slaughter men and drag women away.

Dib watched in horror as the scene got further and further away and looked up at the large ship coming closer and closer.

Dib felt small….and helpless. For the first time in a long time she felt helpless to do anything.

Zim smiled as they landed inside the massive ship and turned around to face his once worthy adversary.

He patted Dibs head seeing the fear in his eyes" Now….there's a look I wanted to see since the first day I met you Dib Monkey….This is truly victory…"

Gohst: another short chapter. I'll make them longer if I get reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Zim

Chapter four: Zim

Dib stood staring out the window at her once beautiful planet. It was now glowing bright red with fire. She had been staring at it for hours in disbelief. This couldn't be happing, not to Earth.

Her family, Gaz, her father, are they dead?

All those people gone, enslaved or killed.

Dib sat down on the bed pulling on the long Irkan robe Zim had given her. That along with the caller and cuffs on her wrist and ankles showed that she was a slave to an invader of high class. She couldn't believe that Zim was promoted for his actions.

She turned as the door opened and he walked in with his new uniform. It looked like a long red coat that fell to the floor and came up all the way around his mouth. On the back of his new uniform was his pack and rank.

His red eyes locked on her and then to the window before walking over and sitting down putting his boots up" Looks like I win Dib….all those years of battle…pointless battle. And I finally win…not that there was any dought that I would"

Dib looked away from him and said nothing. Zim waited for a response but when he got none he turned to look at Dib" You going to cry? I'd love to watch, let me see your face Dib stink"

Dib did not turn around to face him.

Zim stood up and growled holding out what looked like a remote" Don't ignore me SLAVE" he pressed a button and the collar around Dibs neck shocked him harshly. Dib reached up and grabbed it screaming in pain and fell over onto the floor, electric chains appeared between the cuffs on her legs and arms and pulled them together as Zim walked over to her and put a boot on her head.

"Look at you! Don't you understand that you lost? Its over Dib, the Earth is gone, your people enslaved, now I demand you call me MASTER"

Dib frowned and didn't say anything . Zim growled and kicked dib" You little.."

"ZIM" Bane came walking in with an angry look on his face.

He turned facing Bane" what is it….I'm a little busy"

Bane frowned"….it's the first birthing…and the tallest are very angry…"

Zim frowned raising an antenna " what? I'll be right there…..stupid pig earthlings must have messed it up somehow" he walked out.

Dib lay where he was and waited until the footprints faded. She pushed herself up and cried into her palms" Ahhh….I…I tried so hard….to save everyone…I'm sorry" she muttered.

Zim leaned forward against the glass separating the room he stood in, and the room the human was in. She held in her arms a small green skinned being with messy brown hair and red eyes. Under his hair where two antenna sticking up weakly .

Zim frowned" hair?! ….a strange side effect…a rather disgusting one"

Red frowned" you didn't say anything a bought nasty hair in your report ZIM"

Zim turned" Fear not my tallest, I did say that the genes where randomly picked, every child born of the two races will have at least one human feature...the next one may not have hair, they could have more digits…any of these features can be easily taken away with corrective surgery and unwanted mutated children can be….destroyed"

Purple frowned" well….I guess that's true….But look how…UGLY it is…its so….ugly…."

Zim stared at the shaking child hiding in the woman's arms then away with a strange look in his eyes" yes…forgive me my tallest…I'm sure the next born will be more desirable…."

The woman screamed as some soldiers came in and pried the child from her arms.

"NO NO he's MINE! My BABY" She screamed crawling after them, bloody and tiered, she could not keep up. They shut the door behind them and left her on the floor bleeding.

Zim watched the woman crying on the floor and shook his head. He put a hand up" I must be going now…."

He left quickly as if running from the sight. Bane watched him go with a suspicious look on his face" My tallest….a bought Zims behavior…"

Zim leaned on the wall, he couldn't get the image out of his head. For a second Dibs face flashed across that woman in the room. Bloody and screaming. Zim was not sure why this bothered him, he felt like something was squeezing his squidly spooch.

He looked up as some guards walked by giving him a strange look. He glared" what are you staring at…..I AM ZIM"

he ran past them and to his room.

The guards watched him go" what was that a bought?"

"Eh…mmm…I dunno…lets go get a bagel…"

Zim burst into his room and closed the door locking it. He looked around" Dib…"  
Dib was nowhere to be scene. Zim frowned and took a few steps into the room" Dib….DIB?" he growled and looked under the bed and then threw open the closet.

He turned hearing a thud in the bathroom and opened the door. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Dib was on the floor bleeding from self inflected wounds. Zim rushed forward arms reaching out from his pak" DIB what have you done you EARTH WORM?!"

Dib glared up at him wheezing" id…rather die…than be your slave ZIM"

Zim grabbed Dib the spider like limbs tearing off her clothes and began to sow up her wounds" I need a medic!" he called into a com. He glared down at Dib as she began to close her eyes" WAKE UP dib….I'm not letting you go so easily….do you hear me? DIB! You will not ruin my victory"

Dib smiled and closed her eyes. Zim let out a loud scream of rage" DIBB!!"

Gaz walked down the streets of the fiery city, a large gun in hand and a blank look on his face. Next to him stood Rebecca, her stomach swollen with the alien being inside her. She held up a gun and shot through the head of a nearby invader and turned to Gaz"….Fifty points for a head shot…"

Gaz frowned and looked into his scoped" I can beat that…..Long live Earth" He said as he fired off a shot and an invader fell from a roof and into a nearby dumpster.

Gohst: how was this one? Give me a good review :D


	5. Chapter 5 Gaz

Gohst: wow you guys are loving this3 I'm glad I could please!  
Thanks for the awesome reviews3  
here's the next chapter just for you3

Chapter Five: Gaz

Gaz sat in a ruined home with a group of other rather dark looking teenagers. He had no idea how he became the leader of an underground rebellion against and alien force, but it did not bother him very much.  
In fact he enjoyed it. He turned to Rebecca sitting there with an alien child in her stomach. She looked up at him and frowned"….I was wondering…since it's an alien baby…dose that still mean I can't smoke?"

He handed her a gun and frowned, he didn't want to talk a bought it" here.....keep on guard"

Zim stood looking down into the room from the glass observation room. Human doctors where helping dib recovered. They at first tried to tell Zim she was dead, but after a bit of convincing and some Irkan tech they said they would be able to save her.

Zim sighed as he saw her heartbeat return and turned away from the window. Bane was standing there with a strange look in his eyes. Zim frowned" what?"  
"You sure seemed worried a bought that earth worm"

"Worried? A bought the Dib? HA! I was merely upset that she dared to try and take the easy way out…instead of taking the punishment I have prepared…"

Bane walked forward and leaned on the glass" I see…I'm so sure that's it"

Zim ignored Bane and turned back to the window. Is a new heart all it takes to bring someone back from the brink of death? Humans were simple yet so fragile. Zim smiled, but now Dib could not die….not unless Zim wanted her to.

He watched them close up her chest and then walked away with a grin. Now things would be perfect.

Dib could not ruin his victory.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gaz walked down the ally stepping over the body of a fallen human. He raised his gun and fired three times, missing the target ahead.

A female Irkan invader stood, and angry scowl on her face, her purple eyes fixed on Gaz.

Gaz frowned" Tak…"

She smiled" I'm sorry…have we met before?"

Gaz frowned" Not really…"  
Rebecca came up behind Gaz holding her gun and Tak smiled" You have Irkan property there…that girls smeet is ours"

Gaz raised a brow" smeet? What…" he looked at her stomach then at her" if you touch Rebecca ill lay a level of DOOM over you and your race so thick none of you will be able to break through to breath…"

Tak walked forward" we will just see a bought that earth scum"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dib opened her eyes. She felt so sore. Her body ached and she sat up touching her head. Everything was so blurry, but she saw someone standing over her.

"Hello Dib…"

Dib frowned at the Grin blur" Zim…what…I thought I finished this?" she said feeling herself. She winced touching the scars on her wrists and then the rest of her nude form" what …what did you do to me?!"

"I saved you Dib…I can't let you leave me yet"

She frowned" damn it Zim! I've lost everything! Just let me die already"

Zim grabbed her wrists and she frowned her vision clearing. "You….Your not Zim!"

Bane smiled down at her" I never claimed to be that idiot…but the fact that he's the first name you call out when you wake makes me wonder…"

She frowned trying to get free" Wonder what!?"

Bane smiled" Zim was allowed to keep you as his slave, in the name of his revenge…but I wonder if it really is for that reason…"

Dib frowned" what are you getting at?"

"That idiot spent way too much time on earth…I think he's grown attached to you. Like a pet…or a Lover"

Dib frowned and kicked him in the chest. He went stumbling back surprised. She tried to stand but fell over onto the cold floor. Bane was on top of her in seconds and put a gun to her head" Now….you're going to do exactly as I say. See I don't like that Zim is suddenly so popular…he doesn't deserve any of this…he is a fool who got lucky." He smiled as she sat still and he leaned forward to her ear" so…lets help each other out earthling…what do you say?"

Dib frowned" why should I help you…"  
Bane frowned" because…if Zim is out of the way…ill free you" he said turning her over and sitting on her stomach. She covered her chest and looked away from him.

He rolled his eyes" don't flatter yourself…I don't find your species very attractive… answer my question"

Dib frowned and looked up" and…my family?"  
"If they are alive ill free them to…..do we have a deal?"

Dib took his gloved hand" deal…"

Gaz felt the blood run down his face, he heard the screams of the others and he felt cold metal wrap around his neck. A slender hand grabbed his chin and lifted his face up.

Tak smiled down at him" it would be a shame to kill such a strong willed fighter…you almost took me and my men down ….So…instead come be my pet. Till be lots of fun with you around"

Gaz grunted hearing Rebecca call his name from somewhere. "….alright…that's it…you…brought the doom…" Gaz passed out at Taks feet. She smiled as the other soldiers approached" ready miss?"

She nodded" lets go"


	6. Chapter 6 : Rebbecca

Gohst: it's been a while sorry for the wait.

I don't own invader Zim.

Zim sat in a chair looking out the window at the once blue planet. He had been forced to call that planet home for so long.  
He put a hand on his head, every now and then he expected to feel that itchy wig, and when he felt his bare skin his hand would tingle. He put it down quickly and turned away from the window when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Bane walked in pulling Dib in behind him. Dib was dressed in a long red robe with the Irkan symbol on it.  
Zim smiled" ah….Dib…thank you Bane."  
Bane smiled" Of course, excuse me" he walked out and whispered something to Dib before shutting the door.

Dib frowned and looked at the door then at Zim. The two of them where silent, staring. Dib frowned annoyed with the awkward silence" what...."

"That's supposed to be more of a shirt…than a robe."

"Well they didn't have anything my size"

the two of them grew silent once again. Dib looked away and rubbed her arm. Zim stood up and walked over to her" You tried to kill yourself….just to get away from me. That kind of hurts my feelings Dib"

She frowned at him and crossed her arms" and this thing you've hooked up to me….it's like your pak. I can't die now can I?"  
" I can bring you back every time…and every time you be more and more machine and less and less Human"

she frowned and glared at him" why couldn't you just let me die! You won I lost! The earth is yours!"

Zim glanced out the window again" No the Earth belongs to Irk now…." He turned back to Dib" you are mine."

Gaz sat quietly staring down at the bodies of the invaders. He looked up at Rebecca sitting quietly with the gun in her hand. He then glanced down at their prisoner. "Tak…..where is Dib" he asked again. He was surprised that Rebecca had such a hidden talent for marksmen ship. Rebecca had saved Gaz, and now he was a bought to bring the Doom on this invasion.

If Tak would just answer his damn questions!

Tak sat quietly in the chair, eyes closed but she was awake.

Gaz leaned back crossing his arms" Alright then……where is Zim"

she growled opening her eyes" Don't say that name to me!"

Gaz raised a brow.

Tak pulled against the ropes" That idiot traitor! That pile of Skim juice! He destroys everything he touches! He was hated and banished by all of his kind! And yet….there he stands next to the tallest….A HERO!? And here I am sent down to destroy the planet….under him….IM HIS UNDERLING"

Gaz smiled" That's quite the doom cloud above your head….maybe we can help each other out."

Tak looked up at Gaz"….what are you getting at human"

Gaz leaned forward" Zim has my sister….he's destroyed my planet. He's taken your place and your glory. Seems we have a common enemy…."

Tak was silent for a moment and Gaz leaned back" or I can just bring in the doom…" he said holding up a hand gun. Rebecca put the shotgun to taks head as soon as Gaz lifted his gun.

Tak looked at the two of them then smiled" ahh…Very well….ill listens to you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib couldn't stand it. Zim was planning on doing something with her but she couldn't take the wait. He sat there staring out the window in thought. There was a huge awkwardness in the air that she couldn't stand, a sort of tension between them that she felt was suffocating. Just when she was a bought to lose it Zim suddenly stood from his chair and turned to face her.

She looked up sitting on the bed as he approached her. He stood over her silently before speaking" Remove those cloths…."  
she frowned" There is no way that is going to happen"  
"that scar, I want to see it" he said grabbing her arm and pulling down her sleeve to see the scar on her wrist" the one on your chest. Let me see" he said staring at the scar on her wrist.  
She frowned" No! It's your fault anyway! Who asked you to bring me back"  
Zim looked at her" You tried to escape your punishment!" he said angrily" would you really rather be dead than my slave!?"

Dib stood up" OF COURSE! You have taken everything from me…my family! My home! My freedom! What more do you want! Hu? Why can't you just accept your victory and let me die! KILL me! Take your vengeance"

Zim stared at her and then crossed his arms looking away" My mission is over Dib…..I could care less a bought that dirt ball of a planet….and my revenge on you is now my life's mission. YOU are my new obsession!"

Dib frowned" what?"

Zim pushed her down" That's right, you don't get it do you? I can't let you die dib….not until I've destroyed you entirely"

Dib glared up at him, and Zim grabbed her shirt and ripped it open. Zim smiled" I knew it…"  
taped to Dibs chest was a small microphone. Zim grabbed it and ripped it off and threw it to the ground stepping on it.

Zim turned and looked at Dib and smiled" Well….looks like you've helped me find an enemy I didn't know I had" he said watching dib try to hold her tattered robe to her chest.  
"So ill reward you…" Zim said walking forward and picking her up. She was surprised when he laid her on the bed and got on top of her" I've been waiting for this Dib….and I won't lie I'm going to enjoy it…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bane let out a cry as the mic was crushed. The screeching sound filling his headphones. He stood up growling and tossed them down" I didn't think Zim would be that smart….." he said rubbing his head then smiling" No matter…I think I found out what I wanted to know…"

Gohst: yea so that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was short , give me feedback.


End file.
